


Blue

by Lunar_l_ust



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Take is still an investigator, for context this is happening after the dragon War arc but before the last chapter, he's still a little shit tho, is it fluffy enough to be called fluff tho ?, just working on my adorable Uta agenda, utake, why do I tag like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_l_ust/pseuds/Lunar_l_ust
Summary: A look into Uta and Take's relationship and that one night It finally evolved a little because Take looked behind, for once.
Relationships: Hirako Take/Uta
Kudos: 14





	Blue

Take didn’t like thinking.He didn’t like contemplating life,he didn’t like trying to make sense of things that he didn’t understand.what was the point anyway?If something was happening then it was happening and if it was a problem then it needed to be solved,the why,when,who and how didn’t matter.If he saw necessity in doing something then he would do it and that was it.He was truly a simple man,but also a very careless one.  
He was just always going with the flow and it had never been a problem so far.  
This Nature of his was probably the reason why he never dwelled much on the way Uta and him dealt with one another.  
However, sometimes when his mind is empty of worries,threats and schemes , it wanders and the reality of what he had been doing drowns on him.  
He really went from being a ghoul investigator,wanting to exterminate every single one of the man-eating specie,from fantasizing about taking the last breath of “No face” to laying naked next to him multiple times a week.  
It was a bit funny if he were to be honest.It was also very bizarre in the sense that outside of their respective bedrooms,it seemed like they didn’t know each other.Perhaps they really didn’t know each other at all.Their interactions were laughably simple,at first,it went like this:  
Hirako enjoying a good old coffee at :re after work,Uta doing the same but also everything in his power to provoke Take,Take growing irritated soon after and trying to leave .  
Uta, mischievous and annoying to the point of no return just wouldn’t leave him alone,they fight and then who knows how he found himself fucking the daylights out of the black-haired ghoul. Then, he would just leave as fast as he could.  
These days it’s a little different,Take is more and more busy at the TSC and Uta is too preoccupied doing whatever it is that he does,but they gave each other a helping hand regularly still,sometimes in the Mask shop when Take would drop by to ask questions about the still hostile ghouls or Shikorae,Sometimes in his own apartment or in Uta’s.  
They are as closed off to each other as they are invasive and Take couldn’t think for the life of him why it feels so normal to have Uta breaking into his home and for him to randomly walk into Uta’s as if he owned the place when either wanted a favor and then they would take off and act as if nothing happened at all .  
It is strange that after two years of being so intimate with each other,of knowing each other’s bodies like the back of their respective own hands,they still had no clue about who they were as people.  
what did he even know about Uta?  
He knows that he is chaotic at best, he likes black coffee sometimes, creating and crafting things, messing around with Renji, and sex.Now that he was deeply thinking about it, Uta was always doing something,always preoccupied and Take didn’t understand where did all that energy come from, sure, he is a ghoul but so were the others and they weren’t as wild and eager to take on multiple tasks as he was.  
Uta must certainly sleep like the dead every night if he was so busy all day,he thought as he tried to quietly buckle his pants before leaving.  
That night,he was leaving unusually late , not that he wanted to stay with Uta and feel his warmth longer ( maybe he did...a little ), he just passed out after a long night of hunting down some Dragon Orphans and by the time he was done with Uta,who was 10 times more feral when they had sex ,they were both far gone in dreamland.  
He wanted to leave and get home to his bed as soon as possible but his button-up shirt was nowhere to be found, no matter where he looked. Then as he looked up while rubbing his eyes,he spotted Uta’s form between the blankets and... there was the shirt.  
It occured to Take right then and there that he never spared Uta a glance after their activities were done,they just fucked and that was it.He wasn’t even sure how felt about the man,did he hate him?did he appreciate him?did he even find him attractive?well...he certainly found him attractive.  
It was the first time he observed Uta sleeping and he was already a goner.He wanted the shirt so that he could leave but Uta looked so adorable in it although it didn’t fit quite well because of their different physique,it was baggy but too short on his arms.He sighed as he leaned down on the bed to try to get his shirt back but it was proving to be extremely difficult.  
If Hirako didn’t know how strong and ferocious of a ghoul Uta could be through first hand experience,he wouldn’t have believed it as he got closer and saw how small and vulnerable Uta looked like that,he tried to remain impassive but he just couldn’t when the other was curled up like a cat right under his nose and trying to snuggle so deeply into his blankets making the retrieval of the shirt even harder.  
Take really didn’t want to stare,he really didn’t want to but how could he not when his eyes accidentally fell upon his sleeping “partner”’s face and he couldn’t help but notice that Uta’s hair has grown considerably longer,sprawled all over his pillow and on his face ,that with his peaceful sleeping face he was simply the prettiest man he had seen,that he had an overgrowing urge to get the black strands away from his face and kiss him, although he had kissed him plenty of times before, he wanted it differently this time, he wasn’t feeling horny or angry or frustrated or lonely,he wanted to kiss Uta just for the sake of kissing him.  
Take softly tried to detangle the covers, hoping he could still go home and get away from this very soft scenery before he did something that he might regret later.  
When he finally reached Uta’s upper body in that huge nest of blankets,he pulled the shirt as softly as possible to not wake the other up obviously failing when he heard him mumble something in his sleep.  
“what?” Take asked although aware that he might not get a response.  
“Hira...mmpm...col..” Uta grumbled again.  
“what did you say ?”Take asked again,still trying to get the shirt off.  
Now half open red pupils met his eyes as Uta ignored the fact that Take was on top of him and wrapped himself in the covers again,turning to the left side and going back to sleep.  
“ah you were cold…” Hirako concluded.  
He realized that it was pointless and that he could just borrow something from Uta’s wardrobe to go home.  
He just did that but for some reason he just couldn’t go after he got dressed.  
“so are you coming or what ?"He heard a groggy voice say.  
 _cute._  
“weren’t you asleep ?”  
“you woke me up,I guess.”  
“mmh...Sorry.” Take didn’t know what to say as he awkwardly towered over the bed watching a half asleep Uta.  
“Don’t leave ?” Uta asked softly, a sort of pleading tone laying in his sleepy voice,it made Hirako definitely feel some sort of way even though he didn’t understand it.  
They never stay over after sex,they never talk...hell,they don’t even look at each other but he didn’t want to leave that night either so he stripped again and went back to bed. He didn’t object when Uta pulled his arms apart to lay in them and nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck.  
At that point,with the ghoul all over him,Take figured he couldn’t deprive himself of the comfort of running his fingers through the jet black hair,it was as soft as it looked and Uta somehow melted further in his embrace. It was odd but very comfortable.  
Even if he would most likely regret this, he could at least add to his “few things I know about Uta” list That he loves cuddles and having his hair stroked.  
Hirako Take didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to do this but here is my contribution to stopping the Utake drought so...  
> I'm not sure but if I find Cute enough ideas , I might turn this into a colletion :3


End file.
